Aishitehen
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: Rika has been hiding her love for Hanyuu for a long time, since she began maturing, and she found that she was sexual attracted to her ancestor. Hanyuu found out not long after, and accepts it. -Yuri, Lemon, obvious Rika-X-Hanyuu-


It was a nice day outside in Hinamizawa village. Most of the kids were outside playing, and some were enjoying a good book in the window of their home. The villagers enjoyed just walking around, soaking in the great sun.

Some others, on the other hand, sat at home, inside, hiding under their futon. One of those was Rika Furude. She hadn't been feeling good much of that week, and had even missed two days of school. She would have loved to enjoy the weather outside, but she just wasn't up for it.

"Rika, why don't you go outside? I'm sure Irie-Sensei would tell you to." a young girl, with odd light coloured hair said. He name was Hanyuu. She had been will Rika for most of her life, assisting her in any way possible.

Rika shook her head. "I think I'll pass. There is much to much going on out there right now..." Rika said, looking at the floor. She sighed inwardly, "Hanyuu, you should go out and play with Rena, Mion, Shion, Satoko, and Keiichi. I think they are in that field outside of the school."

Hanyuu's brow furrowed, but she nodded lightly. "Okay, nano desu..." she turned away, "But remember, if you need anything, just call me." she said, her voice completely serious. Lately, Rika had been randomly sending her out, only when Satoko wasn't home. It was as if she had a secret obsession or something.

Rika nodded, and watched as Hanyuu turned to disappear. When she heard the front door close, Rika sighed. She hated hiding things from her ancestor, but this was much to shameful for her to just come out anfd say.

Rika took a deep breath in, and calmly removed the small cotton top she wore. Her face blushed red when she noticed that her nipples were erect jut from the conversation she had had with Hanyuu.

Rika shamefully had a harsh sexual attraction to her own ancestor, but she couldn't help it. So she would send Hanyuu out so she could get rid of the sexual pleasure she got just from being too close to the God.

Rika began massaging her erect nipple, letting out little squeaks of satasfaction. She hated how she felt about Hanyuu, but since she couldn't help it, she at least had to control herself.

She let out a sigh when her nipples began getting too tender to the touch. She slowly moved her hand down her stomach and unto the loose elastic of her pants. She let out a deep throated moan when her middle finger slid into her and rubbed over her clit. She hated the feeling but her body loved it, and she couldn't deprive herself for very long.

She pushed her pants down, kicking them off, and onto the the floor next to her futon. She pushed her panties down as well, kicking them off one leg, ignoring the fact that they were now pooled at her feet. She pulled her legs apart, and ran her middle finger up and down her slit, letting more deep throated moans escape her lips.

Rika was beginning to sweat, so she attempted to get cooler by throwing the blanket off of her body. It gave her a rush of cold air making her throbbing vagina convulse, making her whole body twitch. "Ahh!" she cried out, the intense feeling waving over her.

She took a few deep breaths in, and begin massaging her clit again, insert two fingers into her vagina with her other hand.

Rika couldn't help but pant, her body felt so hot and she was so close to that intense feeling. The feeling she wished Hanyuu was helping her get.

She pushed her fingers in a little more, and inserting a third one. "Haahh!" Rika cried out, her body sweating and twitching. She couldn't stop herself any longer. She let out a full-hearted moan, as her body began to convulse. She moved her hands faster as she rode her orgasm, trying to make it last.

She huffed harshly, moving her hands out to lay on either side of her futon. She was sweating, and her heart was still racing. She closed her eyes and laid her head to one side. She sighed and opened her eyes.

She nearly screamed when she saw the sight of Hanyuu, standing in the doorway of the room, her eyes wide. "W-what were you doing?" Hanyuu asked, in a nervous voice. After many years of living, she knew exactly what Rika had been doing. but she more specifically wanted to know why. Rika was only eleven, and Hanyuu had never seen someone as young as her do something like that.

Rika's face turned bright red, as she grabbed her blanket and pulled it over her body. "I... Uhh... I..." Rika pulled the blanket over her face and rolled over, feeling extremely embarrassed that the one she cared about the most, saw Rika in her most desperate moments.

"You were making yourself happy." Hanyuu said, a note of maturity in her voice. "You were playing with yourself, making yourself feel good." Hanyuu said, looking at the lump under the covers. She noticed that Rika seemed to have forgotten that Hanyuu could feel everything she felt, she while Hanyuu had been walking, she could feel all of what Rika was doing to herself.

Rika peaked out from under the covers. "Why did you come back?" she asked, her face still considerably red.

"I could feel it. I can still feel the after waves." Hanyuu said, her face turning a light shade of pink. She hated to admit it, but she liked when Rika did that, because Hanyuu couldn't be touched by anyone, besides herself and Rika, and playing with herself had become so boring.

Rika's face got darker again, "How long have you known..?" she said, softly.

"Since you started this." Hanyuu nodded, almost to herself. "But... I must thank you."

Rika shot up, not minding that the blanket had fallen of her her top half, exposing her chest. "Why?" she asked, her navy blue hair falling into her face.

"I've not felt good in a long time. You are the first..." Hanyuu blushed. Even though she was a God, and she was hundreds of years old, she had never had sex.

Rika's face turned red. She layed back down and pulled the blanket over her body. "This is really embarrassing." she murmured.

Hanyuu nodded a little. She took a few steps forward, and leaned to Rika's futon. "Rika?" she asked softly, sitting on the floor, near were Rika's pants lay.

"Hmm?" she murmured, her heart pounding.

"You don't have to hide things from me." Hanyuu said, leaning down to pull the blanket off from Rika's face. She pulled the blanket off of her face, and smiled at her descendant. "We've gone through so much together, world after world. There's no meaning to hiding anything." Hanyuu said, moving Rika's hair from her face.

Rika's face turned red from the light brush of Hanyuu's fingertips. She was cold, but not an unnatural way.

Hanyuu smiled and leaned closer to Rika's face. "Please don't hide things from me. Okay, Rika-Chan?" Before Rika could protest, Hanyuu pecked her lips on Rika's, causing her face to heat up, and her body to stiffen. She felt a shock go down her spine.

When Hanyuu went to pull away, Rika grabbed her horn, delicately. "No. Stay." she murmured, kissing Hanyuu softly. "I don't want to be left alone." Rika said, pushing herself up.

Hanyuu was slightly taken aback by Rika's action. She didn't expect that Rika would kiss her. She felt that it was probably one-sided love, but it seemed not to be. When Rika sat up, she pushed her naked body against Hanyuu, kissing her again.

Rika kept her right hand on Hanyuu's horn, and the other was now rested on her waist. "Hanyuu... I... I want you. I've wanted you for a long time." her face was crimson, and her lowered her face, so her navy hair covered her eyes.

"Rika-Chan..." Hanyuu smiled at her. Then thought about any major consequences. At this point, the only thing that could go wrong would be if Satoko came in, but Hanyuu was willing to take the chance. "Rika, you can have me." Hanyuu said, confidence in her voice. she entrusted Rika with almost every secret of Hinamizawa, so of course she could trust Rika with this body of hers.

Rika's face lit up, and she didn't hesitate to lean in and kiss Hanyuu again, this time with a little more passion and force. She delicately took Hanyuu's bottom lip into her mouth and sucked it softly.

Hanyuu couldn't help but to moan. Rika hadn't even done much, but Hanyuu was already tingling all over, her stomch feeling warm. It was possibly an effect of the orgasm Rika had shared with her earlier.

As soon as Hanyuu moaned, Rika took the opportunity to slip her tongue into the god's mouth. She flicked it around a little, feeling all throughout her ancestor's mouth.

'_Rika... This feels so good, I feel like I'm going to explode, and you've only just started!_' Hanyuu thought, feeling Rika's hand move from her waist up. She slowly traced Hanyuu's small frame before moving to her stomach. Rika continued exploring Hanyuu's mouth before carefully placing her hand on Hanyuu's right breast.

Hanyuu moaned into Rika's month, and it made Rika pull away, smiling. "Wh-what?" Hanyuu said, softly, feeling like she had done something wrong.

Rika grinned, till coiled close to her ancestor. She used the hand that wasn't resting on Hanyuu's breast to unto the ties of her shrine uniform. Rika moved both of her hands and removed it, letting it poll around them. She tugged the sleeves that were separate, removing them as well. Now, Hanyuu wasn't wearing anything besides her socks and underwear.

Hanyuu felt embarrassed at first, almost covering her breasts from Rika's view, but Rika looked up at the shy loli and smiled, "Don't worry. You see me, right?" Rika said, noting that she wasn't wearing any clothes at all.

Rika kissed Hanyuu again, before moving her lips down Hanyuu's jaw line and then to her ear. She licked her earlobe softly, earning a deep moan from Hanyuu. she took the lobe into her mouth, and sucked on it, nibbling it delicately. She then kissed down to the small of Hanyuu's neck, before sucking on it.

Hanyuu couldn't help herself, she was squirming in pleasure, "Rika.." she moaned, as Rika moved to her chest, kissing her collar bone, down to in between her B-cup breasts. Rika began trailing kisses under Hanyuu's breasts, making Hanyuu pant out, "Please... Ri... ka..." she pushed her chest forward a little, wanting to feel Rika's mouth on her nipples.

Rika grinned against Hanyuu's chest and nodded, "Okay." she said softly. She put on hand of Hanyuu's left nipple and took her right nipple into her mouth. She kneeded the left one, while nibbling, sucking, and licking the other one until it was raw.

Hanyuu could feel herself getting wet in between her legs. She could feel her juices on her thighs. "Rika..." she moaned, pushing herself against the younger one.

Rika felt Hanyuu's anticipation, and moved away from her. She moved both of her hands down Hanyuu's waist and hips, before stopping at her pantie-line. She pushed the waste of fabric away from Hanyuu, throwing them across the room.

Hanyuu moaned at the sudden breeze on her vagina. "Rika... Please.." she begged, making Rika smile. She loved that Hanyuu was begging her.

Rika nodded and pushed two of her fingers into the wet slit, rubbing her fingertips against Hanyuu's clit.

"Ahh!" Hanyuu cried out, her voice coming out much louder then she had expected. Having someone other then herself touch that spot... It was everything. Rika moved herself up and kissed Hanyuu again, putting a hand on her horn.

She rubbed a little faster, and she could taste the sweet longing in Hanyuu's breath. Rika, without meaning to, pulled on Hanyuu's horn, trying to get her to come closer to her. Hanyuu let out a loud moan, that made Rika smile, "So your turn on spots are your horns?" she said softly against Hanyuu's lips.

Hanyuu nodded a little, a deep shade of red tainted her skin. Rika smiled and began kissing her again, slowing creeping her fingers down Hanyuu's slit, into her vagina. She started with only one finger, but noticed quickly how Hanyuu could hardly feel her, and added another. "Ri...kaa..." Hanyuu moaned, as Rika was also tugging on her horn.

Hanyuu bucked her hips into Rika's hand, telling Rika to move faster. Hanyuu was in such a state of pleasure, she couldn't get more then Rika's name out.

Rka sped her hand up, adding another finger to the game. She kissed Hanyuu, and trailed the kisses to Hanyuu's breast, without removing her hand from Hanyuu's horn. She wished that she had had something like a strap-on so that she could tug on both of Hanyuu's horns, and still give her this kind of pleasure. Who knows what she would be feeling with both of her horns being tugged.

"Ahh..! Rikaaa! I, I'm coming!" Hanyuu moaned out, pushing her body against Rika's, as Rika pumped in and out. Rika felt Hanyuu's juices spill out onto her hand and it made her grin. She continued moving her hand for a moment, tugging on Hanyuu's horn, trying to help her ride the orgasm.

Hanyuu moaned so deeply, it didn't even sound like a noise that she could muster. She relaxed her body when the orgasm passed, her whole body still waving with remaining pleasure. "Rika.." she said softly, almost like a purr. "That... was amazing." she said, putting her hand on Rika's, which was still on her horn.

"You're welcome." Rika smiled and moved her hand from inside Hanyuu, and licked her wet fingers. "You taste so sweet." she said softly, licking her fingers like a lollipop.

Hanyuu blushed and shook her head, "I don't." she said, watching Rika.

Rika grinned, "You do. Taste." she said, and Hanyuu gave her an odd look, just as Rika kissed her, more delicately then before. Hanyuu could taste her own juices inside Rika's mouth. She did taste rather sweet, like a dull sweetness.

Hanyuu smiled and pulled away. "You're right." she said, giving a sheepish smile.

"Hanyuu?" Rika said, moving her free hand to her lap.

"Yes?" Hanyuu responded, noticing the shyness that had suddenly taken over the young shrine maiden.

"Do you... Do you love me?" Rika said, looking Hanyuu right in the eyes. She looked somewhat like she was about to cry.

Hanyuu gave her an honest smile and laughed.

Rika blushed and pulled her hand away from Hanyuu's horn, only form Hanyuu to catch it before it fell to her lap to join the other hand.

"Rika, I love you. I love you more then anyone in the world." Hanyuu said. She smiled sweetly, and kissed Rika. "Now that all of this has cleared up, we should get dressed and go out with everyone and have a preductive day."

Rika nodded, "Okay." she gave a sheepish smile and nodded, "But first I'm going to get a shower, okay? I'm all sweaty."

"Okay, my love." Hanyuu said, earning a shy look from Rika, before she gathered her clothes and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, readers! Do know this is the first Rika-X-Hanyuu I've written and I think it came out very well. :P Also, this is the first time I've ever written a masturbation scene, so please excuse any badness in that. I really hope that you guys that have read this liked it.<strong>

**Also, to baggers, I am a virgin, I learned how to write like this from reading other fanfiction and playing to many naughty VNs. So hmph :^P**

**Ohh, please review, so I can get better, ne?**

**~Bri**


End file.
